


【Bleach/一雨】少年

by nastru



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastru/pseuds/nastru
Summary: 一个关于母亲和巧克力的故事
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 2





	【Bleach/一雨】少年

说在之前：傻逼肖战气死我了气死我了！！！！气得我心脏疼，把东西搬上来，以后写了就搬，气死我了！

“石田！巧克力吃不吃?”

“不吃。”

启吾叼着饮料盒子的吸管，倚在桌子上絮叨:“这对话是持续到第几天了啊？”

“算上今天正好一个星期零一天。”按手机的少年难得转头分了一点注意力给后排的两个人，他默不作声地笑了一下。

就在上个周一，向来对零食没太大兴趣，也从来没有谈过恋爱的黑崎一护同学带了巧克力来学校。这本来不是什么大事，但是当他在课间用响亮地声音问出那句话的时候，有些东西就变得不对了。

“因为被妹妹拜托说一定要有心动的感觉才可以，所以只可以给男生。”一护这么给围过来的女同学们解释道。

“那为什么要点石田的名字呢？”有女孩子红着脸躲在同伴身后问。

“嘛……总觉得那家伙要比其他人敏感。”一护随意抓了两下头发，他心虚地朝石田的方向看过去，对方只给他一个后脑勺，看起来正做着推眼镜的姿势。

“耶！！！”一护听到女生们的尖叫，他不自在地撇撇嘴，挤出包围圈。

“一～护！”启吾在水色旁边朝一护招手，“我吃啊！”

“你吃个鬼。”一护把两块巧克力放在水色桌子上，在教室里又找了一会，茶渡冲他摇摇头，也许是又要进行健身计划了。

“真的很好吃，一护。游子好厉害。”

“有心动的感觉吗?”

“对着你上哪去找心动的感觉啊！”

“啧，料到你这种人不会有想法。”一护掂量着手里那块巧克力，不管启吾抗议的声音，他盯着石田的方向，不知道该怎么劝那个人吃下去，给一点建议。犹豫了很久，还是决定暂时收到兜里。

一护手里的巧克力是游子的实验版本，最终对象是某个不知名的黄毛小子。“这是我的初恋啊哥哥！拜托了！”被这样直接地请求，加上一双诚恳可爱的大眼睛，身为大哥的一护是断断不肯马虎了事的。

“不过究竟是从哪里听来初恋这个词的，现在小学也教这个吗？”他顺口去问坐旁边的露琪亚。

“这个……现在不是有很多动画片和影视剧嘛……”

“真的吗，那你为什么不看着我说话？”

“因为老师在后门啊笨蛋！”

一护僵在座位上，乖乖把头转回去看书。

下午放学之后，没有收到足够有用建议的一护显得有些为难。

“你不走吗？”露琪亚问他。

“等一会吧。”

“那我去找井上她们，先走咯。”

一护趴在桌子上，他等了一会，值日生开始把椅子一个个摆好，突然一只手伸到他面前。一护抬起头，石田把脸朝向一边，眼镜反着光。

“石田，怎么了?”

“巧克力。”

“咦?”

“算了。”

“不是，等一下！”一护反应迅速地抓住要离开的石田的手腕，“在这里啊，给你。”他从口袋里拿出那块巧克力，抓着石田的手翻过来，给他放到手心里。

“放一点肉桂粉吧。”含着巧克力的缘故，石田说话有些不清楚，“你家里有那个东西吗？”

一护很茫然地看回去:“厨房都是游子在管。”

“哎……”他看到石田非常明显地带着小小的责备叹了口气，“一起去趟便利店，钱总有吧?”

“这个有！”一护笑起来，他飞快地拎起书包，“多谢啦！”

这样的剧情持续了一周，一护每天早上都要问石田吃不吃巧克力，而石田每天只有放学之后才会把手伸到一护桌子上，给出相当有帮助的建议。

“可以加很少的辣椒粉调味。”

“你没在开玩笑吧？”

“不信就当我没说。”

“没有不信你……”

“家里有柠檬吗？”

“有钱。”

“……”

“虽然小孩子不能喝酒，但是加一点梅酒味道会更好的。”

“哇，那这一步还是让我老爸来试验吧。”

“小学生的话，这个甜度有点低。”

“多加糖吗?”

“炼乳不错。”

“那今天还要再一起去便利店啦！”

“你这家伙……”

一颗手工糖放在校服口袋里呆够一整天往往都有点软化了，但是石田就是不愿意在一护问他的时候给出肯定的答案。

“别扭的人啊。”露琪亚这么评价道。

游子的巧克力随着石田的建议逐步完善，她小心翼翼地把冷却好的巧克力拿出来，夏梨从厨房门口探出头来:“有我能吃的吗？”

“来，巧克力。”游子把巧克力盘端到夏梨面前。

“唔！好吃！游子，这次我有心动的感觉！”

游子的脸变得红通通的:“你说的不算。”

“那你去让一护哥尝一下。”

“一护哥都是拿给同学吃，然后再给意见的。”

夏梨惊讶地睁大眼睛:“露琪亚每天都会吃啊，她也只说好吃。”

“不是露琪亚，是一个朋友，哥哥说他做饭和做衣服都很好。”

“一护哥不是恋爱了吧。”夏梨戳戳游子的脑门，“游子，你的作品被老哥拿去哄女孩子啦！”

“怎么会，他不做那种事的。”

“那我问你，又会做饭又会做衣服的，不是女孩子是什么？”

游子端着盘子坐在厨房里，她很认真地苦恼着:“哥哥真的谈恋爱了吗……”

“谈恋爱?一护?”睡觉的时间，露琪亚换好睡衣，她掐着腰站在屋里。游子和夏梨各抱着床头玩具，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着她。

“不可能吧，一护没事做的时候都在看书。”

“那巧克力!一护哥说他给了一个会做饭又会做衣服的朋友，不是女孩子吗？”

“哈?”露琪亚只愣了一下，很快就反应过来被妹妹们误会的所谓的女朋友是哪一个:“是石田啊。”

“叫石田雨龙哦，是个如假包换的男人，这下可以放心了？”

“诶……”游子和夏梨对视了一眼，看起来还有很多话想说。

“放心了就睡觉吧，好吗？”露琪亚露出让人安心的笑容，她左右看看游子和夏梨，催促两个人把被子摆好睡觉。

“呐露琪亚，那个石田雨龙，是个什么样的人啊？”

“什么样的人吗，让我想一下……”

“夏梨……我们还是不要这么干了吧，太显眼了。”

“有什么关系，被发现说来找一护哥不就好了。”

空座町中学的运动场边上，游子和夏梨正牢牢盯着操场上的大哥身边的队友们。夏梨一个一个数过去:“那个高个子是茶渡，我见过，很好人的大哥哥；矮个子的应该叫小岛水色，玲子老师提过他；那个特别活泼的……不管叫什么，应该不是。啊，游子看一护哥身后那个人!”她指向离人群稍微有点远的一个人，“那个应该是了吧。”

“嗯嗯很像哎……瘦，戴眼镜，看起来特别酷。”

“全部吻合，肯定是他!”

“咦，这不是黑崎同学的妹妹吗?”两个女孩正兴奋的时候，一个女性的温柔声音突然在游子和夏梨的头顶炸开，“龙贵，我没记错吧？”

“惨了……”夏梨小声嘟囔了一句。这个橙色头发的姐姐不算熟，勉强可以蒙混过去，但是龙贵看着她们从小长大。夏梨抬头，努力做出个不算尴尬的微笑来:“有泽姐，好久不见啦。”

“游子，夏梨，你们在这干嘛呢？”有泽龙贵拧着手里的毛巾，她指向操场中央:“一护他们还要一会才能下课。”

“我们不是来找哥哥的。”游子抢了句话，夏梨突然被吓坏一样搂住她。

“那你们找谁啊？”

“没，没找谁，啊要回去做饭我们先走了有泽姐!”夏梨捂住游子的嘴，直接把她从龙贵和织姬面前拖走了。

“鬼灵精，搞什么。”龙贵和织姬对视了一眼，感觉莫名其妙。

“一护！今天没有巧克力哎，游子追到那个小鬼头了吗？”

“啊，我还说让她带回家来玩，被她拒绝了。”

“一定是一护你太吓人了吧。”

“切，石田，早啊。”没有再接启吾的话茬，一护转向石田去打招呼。坐在座位上的人推推眼镜，没看一护，用相对小很多的声音回答:“早。”

一护走到石田的桌子前面，他手里拎着便当盒一样的东西。

“有事?”石田看他杵了太久，干脆抬头问道。

“恩……算了，没有。”

“奇怪的人。”

一护把盒子小心地收到书桌里，他托腮看着前面的人，想起来早上游子和夏梨对自己说的话。

“哥哥以后如果需要礼物的话可以给我说，帮了这么大忙本来也要谢谢他。”

“就是就是，不可以再拿游子的东西送人，那样太没诚意了，人家知道了一定会生气的。”

“什么跟什么啊……”一护顺势趴在桌子上，脑门顶着桌板，想不通家里两个女孩的心事。

“今天还是不和我一起回去?”放学的时候露琪亚站在一护桌子旁边问他，对同伴半死不活的样子表示了七分嫌弃和三分关切，“我可以等你值日结束哦？”

“不用，我还有事情，你跟井上她们走吧。”

“随便你。”

一护听到露琪亚关上教室门的声音，抬起头看着黑板上两个名字愣神。

“明明不在一个组里，这到底是谁安排的值日啊。”黑崎一护和石田雨龙两个名字并排写在黑板上，石田正在慢慢把它们擦去。一护叹了口气，支起身子开始摆桌椅。

“我去把清洗工具还给二班。”

“啊，麻烦了。”

一护把手搭在便当盒上，然后将它拎起来。里面是被保存了一天的巧克力蛋糕，虽然游子有放冰袋在里面，可一天没打开，恐怕卖相不是很好了。

“你干嘛呢？”不知道什么时候石田已经回来了。一护深呼吸，到这个时间还不送出去，要被游子骂的。

“这个，我妹妹的谢礼。”

石田显得很惊讶，他看起来完全没料到这次帮忙是会有谢礼的。

“在这里吃吧，我也没见到她的完成品呢。”

“什么啊。”

“总之你快打开它。”要是蛋糕被毁容的话，自己在旁边还可以解释。

石田皱着眉头看一护一眼，拿着盒子回到自己位置解开封带。

“真的很漂亮啊。”石田由衷地表达对游子的赞美。

“呼……没有坏就好。”

“你说什么？”

“没有什么。”一护心虚地把眼睛移开了一会，“反正都打开了，你要不要尝尝。”

像是突然意识到什么一样，石田突然露出狡黠的笑容:“是你这家伙想吃吧？”

“什，什么啊。”

“我记得你也很喜欢巧克力。”一副什么都了解的样子，一护觉得自己非常难为情。

“游子都没有给我做过蛋糕哎，想尝一下，也没什么大不了的吧。”一护抱怨着，以前妈妈很喜欢做蛋糕，但是这门手艺并没有传到游子那里。对一护来说，手制的巧克力蛋糕已经是很久远的记忆了。

“是，是。”石田难得有些笑意地跟一护讲话，他拿起叉子，“那么，我不客气了。”

“请。”

石田拿叉子从蛋糕的一角切下去。

“这个味道……是用的我的巧克力配方吗……”当那个甜味在口腔中酝酿好散开的时候，石田的鼻子有些发酸。

“应该是吧。游子之前也不大会做巧克力一类的东西。”

“妈妈……”

“恩?”

“不，没什么。”

“好吃吗？”一护双手撑在桌子上问石田。

“很好吃，你妹妹已经超越这个配方了。”石田把叉子反过来给一护，“来……你靠这么近做什么。”

“不好意思不好意思。”一护接过叉子，他抱歉地笑笑。石田脸有点红，别过身子没理他，一护就自顾自吃起来。

“这个蛋糕……”

“怎么了？”因为一护的声音变得严肃，石田不由得跟着紧张，回头钻研他的表情。

“这跟我妈妈做的味道很像。”

“老爸。你认识一个叫石田的人吗？”

“不认识，怎么，你看上他家姑娘了需要伟大的父亲大人我出马吗?”

“……不该指望你的。”一护脱力一样地白了一心一眼，他转转眼睛，又问了一句:“妈妈的蛋糕配方，是谁教的？”

“真咲的妈妈吧。”

撒谎。一心没有办法在妻子的事情上很好地隐藏情绪，这件事一护很早就发现了。随着年龄的增长，他渐渐能分辨出关于妈妈的事哪些是谎言哪些是真实。但几乎每一次，他都不愿意戳穿一心，这大概是因为那个男人的谎言有一种冷淡寂寞的心情在里面。一护挠挠头，他生硬地挤出一些安慰:“游子的巧克力蛋糕很好吃，冰箱里应该还有，去尝一下吧。”

一心抽烟的手停了一下，接着笑起来:“我的游子也会做蛋糕了啊。”

“所以尝一尝前世情人的手艺吧。”

“你这臭小子。”

“游子，那个巧克力蛋糕，能拜托你再做一个吗？”

“还是给叫石田雨龙的大哥哥吗？”

“你怎么知道?”

游子笑起来:“只是猜到了而已。”

“说起来，哥哥，送给别人的礼物，要自己动手才算数呀。”

“……”

石田盯着屋里的电话，他维持这个姿势已经有一会了，龙弦的电话号码在脑子里一遍一遍地过。

“还是算了，为了这种事……反正他也不会记得妈妈的事情。”这么给自己说着，电话却突然响起来。

“石田?”是一护的声音。

“有事吗？”

“也没什么要紧的。” 

“那我就挂了。”

“喂等一下！”一护急切地插话进来，“是那个蛋糕的事。”

“怎么?”石田耐下性子来听一护说下去。

“你说过是你妈妈教你做巧克力和蛋糕的吧。”

“是又怎么样。”

“把那么重要的东西教给我妹妹，觉得很过意不去，谢谢你啊。”

“……”石田叹了口气，“原来只是这个事情，你没必要放心上，好了，别浪费我电话费了。”

“一个座机有什么电话费啊。”

“你管不着。”扣上电话以后，石田用手撑着脑袋，他的手指打在太阳穴上，小时候和母亲做蛋糕时的一些对话开始像打在湖面上的一些细碎阳光一样浮现出来。

“雨龙做的很好呢。”

“真的吗？”

“恩，比大人都要厉害。”记忆里的妈妈都笑得很温柔，声音也很温柔。

“妈妈也教过其他人吗？”

“说不上教吧……”他看到母亲的笑容开始变得复杂起来，“能让她做给喜欢的人吃，比最开始的目的要好很多呢。”

“她是谁呀？”

“一个妈妈以前认识的人。”

基本能把事情串联在一起了，石田长呼了一声，他开始看书，不再想多余的事情。

第二天一护拿着蛋糕准备出门，小岛水色正等在门口。

“今天又是自带便当啊。”一边“啪啪”地摁着手机，水色瞟了一护一眼，一边说着。

“恩。”一护含糊着回应。

“一护你最近和石田有什么事吗?”走在路上水色突然问道。

“啥?”

“你没觉得这几天女生一直在对你们俩指指点点吗？”水色的声音有几分揶揄，他看起来完全不是在担心朋友。一护抽抽嘴角，身高原因他可以毫不费力地看出水色的好心情。

“我说值日表是怎么回事……”

“可能是最近时兴的恋爱桥段吧。”水色继续逗一护。

一护瞪他一眼，接着就陷入了一种矛盾的境地里:自己的蛋糕是完全比不上游子的，这种情况下也不可能在早课前送出去。但是依旧放了冰袋应该没问题……

就这样矛盾着，一护推开了班门。

班里的女生见到他，都心虚地散开了。一护翻了个大大的白眼，这下恐怕连早安也问不得了。

“早。”经过石田位置的时候，突然听到了很熟悉的清冷声音，因为这一句实在太过突然一护不得不停下来确认。

“早?”

石田还是低着头，但一护看到他在笑。接着他稍微抬了抬头，眼里带笑，语气温和:“早。”

在一护的印象里石田是很少笑的，但是不知道为什么，这一次石田的笑就像强心剂一样鼓励着一护，甚至都要听到心脏跳动的声音了。一护觉得这一早上被调笑的阴郁心情都在这一声早安里消散开。他做出那个会让妈妈和妹妹安心的笑容，然后用平常自己很大声的音量回应道:“啊，早啊! 石田！”

“……笨蛋……”结果笑容只是一瞬间的事，一护说完话就被这么吐槽了。

“一护一护！什么啊！你什么时候和石田那么好的，今天早上好酷的!‘早!一护!’‘早!石田!’这是新兴的什么耍酷手段吗?”一护坐在天台上，他默默嚼着面包，等到启吾靠得足够近的时候一巴掌把他拍到了地上。

“安静一点。”

“为什么啊！这么伤害我，水色水色，我们从明天开始也这样来吧，怎么样？‘早!启吾!’‘你也早!水色!’怎么样怎么样!”

“请恕我拒绝，同时这是午休时间，麻烦您安静一点，浅野先生。”

“不许又对我说敬语啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

一护闭了下眼睛，总得来说他的心情还不错，石田就坐在他旁边安静地吃便当，嘴角维持着一个向上的弧度，今天吃的是炒饭……

不对，不对，停住，等一下。

一护伸出腿把启吾绊倒，他咳嗽了几声:“吵死了，都是灰啊。”

“咦一护你脸红了。”

“没有的事，给我安静吃饭，否则一会不等你。”

“不要啊！”

今天不是一护或者石田的值日，没有什么理由逗留在教室里，一护只好假装跟石田同路。

“今天我有事先走啦～”露琪亚坏笑着给他摆摆手朝相反的方向走去。

“这家伙……”现在一护可以确定女生聚会的时候露琪亚一定添油加醋了很多。他沉着脸跟在石田身后不远处。一副不良的模样把过路的人都吓到了，很多人都匆匆避开。

“你要吓哭那个孩子了，过来。”一护听到石田在叫自己，加快几步走到他身边。举起手里的盒子。

“又是妹妹的谢礼?”

“这回是我的。”

“你的?”这下轮到石田做不出反应了，“你谢什么?”他甚至带了点笑声。

一护答不出话，他总不能说是自己突发奇想想要送人蛋糕，然后又被游子逼着亲手做的。这要是联想到最近女生的那些行为，就真的不大对劲了。

“总，总之你收下吧!”他使劲把盒子塞到石田怀里然后转身跑掉了。留下石田一个人抱着便当，露出无可奈何的表情。

“石田?”晚上接到石田电话的时候，一护正在喝酸奶，他咬着袋子，口齿不清。

“黑崎。”电话那头的人好像在忍耐着什么。一护拽下袋子，有点焦急地问:“怎么了？”

“你的蛋糕和你妹妹的相比，真不是一个档次啊。”石田终于还是没忍住，他握着电话笑着。

“那真是麻烦你特意电话告知啊，节省电话费的石田雨龙同学。”一护咬着牙回嘴，这个人真是枉费他一番心思去担心。

“不过，非常谢谢你。”就在一护想要继续发作的时候，石田的声音又传过来，依旧不是很大声，在一护家里电视的背景音下都有点听不清了。

“谢谢你，黑崎一护。”

“什么啊……以后想吃的话，”话还没说完，一护手里的电话就突然被强硬地向下拽去，游子和夏梨垫着脚，一齐掰着一护的胳膊。

“喂你们俩做什么。”

“以后想吃的话，我还可以做的！”游子尽力地大声喊道。

“对!可以和一护哥说!我们来做!”夏梨也扯着嗓子喊起来。

“适可而止吧你们俩!”一护将自己的胳膊解救出来，他听到石田的笑声。没好气地呛声:“我妹妹都没对我这么积极过啊。”

“哈哈，那你替我谢谢她们。”

“要道谢自己来吧，我家的门牌号明天去班里告诉你，不许不来啊。”一护说着放下了电话，他盘腿坐到地上，瞪着眼前两个小鬼头。

“你们什么时候和他那么熟的？”

“对待哥哥喜欢的人当然要积极一点啦。”夏梨抢先回答道。

“什……”

“对呀哥哥帮我追到俊彦君我也要帮哥哥追雨龙哥哥!”游子的眼睛里像盛满了星星一样。

“不是……”

“对喜欢的人就要用心呀！”游子又加了一句。

“谁说……”

“哦?一护有喜欢的人了吗？”一心非常适时地跑过来。

“是哦!”

“是个大头鬼啊！”一护终于把话头抢过来，声音穿透了墙壁，邻居家的狗极其配合地叫了起来。

#番外#

“倒进模具的时候要慢一点，注意不要起泡。”石田家的厨房里，黑崎真咲正在仆人片桐的指导下慢慢把蛋糕液倒进模子里。

“谢谢你愿意教我做巧克力蛋糕。”把蛋糕推进烤箱以后，真咲回过身来冲片桐笑着:“以后如果我饿了就可以自己做着吃啦。”

“这没什么……”片桐的眼神有些落寞，真咲歪过脑袋，不知道对方在想什么。她吃着水果干，把袋子递给片桐，被拒绝之后舔着手指说:“不过你为什么想要教我这个呢？阿姨好像不许你们带我做这些杂七杂八的事……”

“只是，片桐自己的爱好罢了。”

“什么?”

“我很喜欢教别人做点心。”依旧有点落寞地笑着，但是真咲就像得到了正确答案一样开朗地扑到片桐身上:“真的吗？那你以后多教我一些可以吗!”

“好啊。”

这样以后龙弦少爷吃到的，就还是他一直吃的那种味道了。


End file.
